


Frisk After Genocide

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: What if Frisk didn't really feel guilty about doing genocide on monsterkind, since monsters basically wanted to do the same thing to the humans and Chara doesn't know what to do with this!
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Frisk After Genocide

After killing Sans, Asgore and Flowey, Frisk went outside the castle and gave one final big slash aimed at the Underground's mountain ceiling and then ran like heck through the barrier to escape the collapsing rocks which would wipe the surviving monsters out.

Frisk was finally back out of the mountain and back on the surface and they couldn't be happier.

The dusty child fell down on the grass with a small relieved smile.

They spread their arms and legs and started moving them up and down: basically making imaginary snow angels.

It was childish, but they are a kid, so nobody can judge them for having some silly fun!

"Interesting…"

Frisk rolled their eyes at the voice whispering in their mind.

A child with crimson eyes and a creepy smile suddenly appeared before them. "You seem pretty care-free after what you did."

Frisk sighed in annoyance and sat up. "Really? After getting the attempted guilt trips from almost every monster about how horrible I am, you're gonna give me one too?"

Chara tilted their head mockingly. "Be honest Frisk. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences."

Then Frisk did something Chara didn't expect.

Frisk began to laugh.

"Are you seriously trying to make me feel bad for committing genocide on the same monsters that basically wanted to happily do the same thing to humanity after stealing seven souls, including my own?"

Chara froze at this question and stuttered while trying to find a proper response.

"W-Well, I… Umm...Uhh… None of it wouldn't have happened if humans didn't kill Asriel, who didn't even fight back!"

"I'm pretty sure the humans mainly did that cause Asriel was carrying your corpse and they got the wrong idea, which wouldn't have happened in the first place, if it wasn't for your stupid plan to kill yourself and then make your goat brother try to kill six other humans on the surface."

"…"

"I see the monsters have taught you well in the ways of hypocrisy and having a holier-than-thou attitude."

"Now listen here, you-"

"No thank you, I'm gonna look at clouds now."

"Wait! I'm not done talking with you!"

"Well I am."

"This wasn't even how the story is supposed to go!"

"Then I guess whoever gave me these reset powers should've picked someone more unrealistically forgiving."

"That's besides the point! I can't believe that you're totally okay with wiping an entire race from extinction! And yes I am aware of how hypocritical that sounds, coming from me!"

Frisk actually raised an eyebrow at this.

"Chara…There are more monsters outside MT. Ebott... Asgore's kingdom isn't even that big!"

"...I just want my family to live…"

For the first time in a long time, Chara showed their real emotions and began to cry…

Frisk groaned and facepalmed. "Congratulations Chara, you've succeeded where even Papyrus has failed. You have guilt-tripped me… So, I'll make you a deal. I keep my soul when I reset and then I'll free everyone in the Underground. In exchange, I want you to make sure they leave me the hell alone. If humanity finds out about their crimes and takes them to a court or if the six captured human souls want to get revenge, it's not my problem anymore."

"...Okay, that sounds pretty fair… Thank you, Frisk."

"Don't thank me just yet."


End file.
